Vegeta: GT (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: "Pan Blasts Off" Fanga: "Universe 1 Saga" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 732 |Date of death = Age 762 (Revived) May 7, 774 (Revived on May 8, 774) Age 796 (timeline altered; Erased from Existence, revived) |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Alleigance= Z-Fighters |FamConnect= Vegeta (parallel Timeline Counterpart) Future Vegeta (Alternate Future counterpart) King Vegeta (Father) Bulma (Wife) Trunks: GT (son) Bulla: GT (daughter) Goku: GT (Rival and Fusee) Gohan: GT (Student and Fusee) Cell: GT (modified clone, alternate timeline/fusee) }} Vegeta is the Parallel Timeline (GT Timeline) counterpart of Vegeta. Appearance During Chocolay's Coup D'état; Vegeta wears a similar version to his old armour he used when he invaded Earth with Nappa. However, the colour scheme is the same in his initial debut in the Dragon Ball series. Whenever he transforms into Super Saiyan 4; he discards the top portion of his jumpsuit, and the armour for unknown reasons. During the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga; Vegeta: GT went back to wearing the outfit he wore at the beginning the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. Biography Grand Tour Group After Goku left the Z-Fighters, and the 1st Timespace Tournament; Original Chocolay lead a coup against the Z-Fighters, and those seen as heroes to him. He and Gohan lead the Z-Fighters against the abusers of the dragon balls. Numerous of the supporters, and fighters of the Z-Fighters are killed in the attacks. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga Vegeta: GT came to the Timespace Rift and learned of a plot that; he went to investigate Floor 6 with Goku and encountered Baby, Neo Super 17, and Omega Shenron. Android 13 was sent by Goku Black: GT to stop Goku: GT and the others, however, Android 13 was forced to return to Floor 5 in order to participate in the Octofinals. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Galick Gun - One of Vegeta's signature attacks. *Final Flash - One of Vegeta's signature attacks. **Final Shine Attack - A stronger variation of Final Flash. *Big Bang Attack - One of Vegeta's signature attacks. **Beast Heat Flash - A stronger variation of Vegeta: GT used as either an Energy Wave or Energy Sphere. *Accel Dance - Vegeta takes Android 18's place in using Accel Dance with Android 17. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Super Saiyan As with his New Main Timeline (Super's Timeline) Counterpart; he achieved the form after becoming obsessed with it after seeing his future son, and rival using the form almost so casually. After he managed to obtain it; he effortlessly defeated, and Android 19, but was defeated by Android 18. ;Super Saiyan 2nd Grade This form has greater power than the regular form, and was achieved by Vegeta after training in the hyperbolic time chamber. His hair becomes bigger, and his speed and agility are encumbered by his muscle mass, but not like Super Saiyan 3rd Grade. In this form; he was able to outmatch Semi-Perfect, but was outmatched himself after he gained his perfect form. He used this form with Original Gohan in order to help him train to control his Super Saiyan 4 form, and was heavily injured by Gohan. ;Super Saiyan 3rd Grade While it was speculated by Future Trunks that he could use this form; he proves that he can use this form by using it against Super Saiyan 4 Gohan. In this form; his hair becomes even bigger and slightly curls forward at top of his hair. His muscle mass become in Chi-Chi's words abnormal. He used this form while training with Gohan, but was ultimately defeated due to his impaired speed. ;Super Saiyan 2 Original Vegeta managed to obtain this form in the many years he trained. His hair grows a little bit longer, spikier and becoming more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms. ;Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 After Vegito separated Vegeta maintain the half of the energy Vegito acquired from the Spirit Orb as well as from Majuub, Goten, and Trunks. As a result; his base form was now equal in power to Goku's Potential Unleashed form. Furthermore; he was able to evolve Super Saiyan 2 further into a strengthened variant. ;Tuffleized ;Tuffleized Super Saiyan Due to being made a permanent host to Baby; when Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan he gains red lines across his face, sight-like lines on his eyes, and silver-white hair and black eyes in place of the golden blond and green eyes typically seen of Super Saiyans, due to being a Tuffle-Saiyan hybrid. ;Strongest Form 1 Once Baby gathered enough energy from Goten, Gohan, Bulla, and Trunks; he was able to enter his strongest form 1, and gain power that could be compared to Super Saiyan 2. He gains an increase of muscle mass that rips apart his shirt, his eyes becoming blue-coloured visors, red lines across his chest and forehead, the acquiring of large metallic shoulder pads, and his hair returning to its original length. ;Strongest Form 2 After sapping energy from his mind slaves he undergoes another transformation, and his power becomes comparable to Super Saiyan 3. He gains a black bodysuit with red and gold gloves, boots, and shoulder pads. His physical structure also has been completely altered, now bearing almost no resemblance to Vegeta, but rather mimicking a humanoid version of Baby's adult form. ;Golden Great Ape After receiving 1000 times the normal amount of Blutz Wave; he transforms into a Golden Great Ape, and manages to overwhelm Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Despite his immense size; he is extremely fast as he could keep up with Goku. ;Super Saiyan 3 While working with Bulma to achieve Super Saiyan 4 - Vegeta decided to train rigorously and during the period was able to achieve Super Saiyan 3. It's unknown how he was able to achieve after arriving at the battlefield in the form. He was vastly overpowered by Omega Shenron. ;Golden Great Ape After Goku tries to destroy Omega Shenron with Final Explosion; Vegeta comes to his aid, and explains his plans on becoming a Super Saiyan 4. Using the same blutz wave; he transforms into a Golden Great Ape, and for a moment is unable to control it and becomes Super Saiyan 4. ;Super Saiyan 4 Original Bulma used the Blutz Wave Amplifier as a substitute for a moon and used it on Vegeta. These wave force his tail to grow back, which is necessary for a Saiyan to transform into a Great Ape. upon gaining control of himself, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. His become longer and wild, gains crimson fur, and green eyes. He later manages to permanently regain his tail with the help of Old Kai, and Kibito Kai using their abilities as Supreme Kais. |-|Fusions= ;Gogeta The Fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is considered to be one of the most formidable characters introduced in the series. In attempt to defeat Omega Shenron; the two Super Saiyan 4s fuse into Gogeta, and completely dominate the Shadow Dragon. Gogeta's power was unrivalled, however the great power has shorten his time limit to 10-15 minutes, and was unable to defeat Omega Shenron. ;Vegito The Potara Fusion of Goku and Vegeta; he was created out of an desperate attempt to defeat Super Buu, however after his hour passed he defused after being absorbed in Buu. While fused; he was able to overpower the Majin at every turn, and manage to humiliate Buu at every turn. ;Gohanta Due to Goku being captured and turned by Original Zamasu; Vegeta, and Gohan were forced to take over the role of being the main protector, and used every once of their strengths against Baby Trunks, and Super 17 (Android 18 absorbed). However Syn Shenron's new form; Alpha Shenron was able to put the two in a power lock, and manage to overpower them. They fused into Gohanta in order to defeat the two, but they were defeated by the combined efforts of Alpha Shenron, Super 17, Baby Trunks, and Super Saiyan Rose Original Goku Black. ;EX Gohanta After realising the impaired time limit will get the better of them; they decide to use Metamo-Rings they kept from the Tournament, and began using the rings. They fused into EX Gohanta as Super Saiyan 4s, and maintained the fused state during most of the conflict. ;Original Vegecell Vegecell is the EX-Fusion of Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, and Super Perfect Cell. While he isn't as strong as EX Gohanta, he was able to dominate Super 17 (w/Android 16) in battle, and give him trouble. However he defused in order for Vegeta to escape his absorption technique. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Erased Characters Category:Saiyans